1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to building a software product of multiple components in a unified manner.
2. Background Information
A software product may include many components which interact with each other. For example, a product may include components such as a document editor, a spreadsheet editor, and a document list manager, each of which interact with one another. Each component may also include sub-components which interact with other components or sub-components.
The components may be developed by different teams, and may be built and released separately at different schedules. However, significant collaboration efforts may be required to release new versions of the components in order to prevent compatibility issues arising between the components.